


You Still Dance, Don't You?

by dnwnchstr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slow Dancing, fluffy as heck, pre and post serum steve, pre and post winter soldier bucky, throwback thursday basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnwnchstr/pseuds/dnwnchstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been 70 years. Do you still remember how?"<br/>"I couldn't forget."</p>
<p>this is rlly short but im gay and i couldnt handle my feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Dance, Don't You?

His hands were always so small compared to Bucky's. Well, his everything was small compared to Bucky's. He felt engulfed by his presence, the feeling of Bucky's chest against his own. His hand rested on his shoulder, the other in the taller male's. He was probably going to step on his toes or do something equally embarrassing.

"Now, you just follow my lead, okay? I'll show you," Bucky murmurs, his voice low. The taller began to slowly move to the music that played languidly from the old radio on Buck's desk. The room was lit dimly with the light from his lamp, and space had been cleared for them to practice.

"I can't believe you didn't know how to dance. Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked. Steve shrugged.

"Embarrassed, I guess. I didn't want to tell you in front of the girls that I couldn't," he explained quietly. Bucky's hips swayed and Steve tried to match, falling into a shaky sort of rhythm with him.

"See? That's it," he hummed softly. Steve relaxes into his grip, falls into rhythm and Bucky's smile is fond and gentle. The taller pulls him closer and closes the space between them, pressing Steve against him. Steve's face burns, the heat creeping onto his cheeks, and he bites his lip.

"Embarrassing you, Stevie?" Bucky asks, mouth quirking into a smirk. Steve huffs at him, untangles their fingers, and moves up. Steve's arms slip around his neck and Bucky's hands rest on his waist. His face is red and his heart pounds against his ribs, but he doesn't dare pull back.

They sway slowly, rocking to and fro with the beat. One of Bucky's hands leaves his waist and suddenly the backs of his fingers brush against his cheek, and it's damn near intimate. He bites his lip, leans just barely against his hand.

Bucky's own face has flushed and he's daringly close to Steve. His mouth is mere seconds away from touching Steve's and he can't breathe. His chest is tight with tension and his entire body burns.

Then just like that, the moment is over. Bucky's pulling back and apologizing under his breath.

And Steve always wonders what he would have done if Bucky would have kissed him.

* * *

It's been too long. The party hasn't really slowed since it began, but Steve had put in a request for a certain song that Tony really couldn't resist playing. The smirk on his face told all when Steve requested that he play it.

"Romancing your boyfriend tonight, are we?" Tony asks with a grin. Steve flushes, but gives a good-natured shake of his head.

"He's not my boyfriend," he says and then pauses for a second, "yet." That's all he has to tell Tony before he's moving towards where his phone is setting on the counter to type the song name into his music search.

Bucky finds him, finally, dressed in a pretty well done up suit and a dark blue tie, hair tied back from his face. The smile he gives Steve is bright, a shining opposite to the shy and uneasy ones that he had been giving for months up until this time. Steve smiles back.

"Finally find your way up here?" he teases. Bucky snorts.

"Like all of New York couldn't hear the music playing. Why wouldn't I find my way up here?" Bucky jokes. Steve leans back against the counter that he stands in front of. Bucky's face displays nervousness, but as soon as the familiar tune begins to play over the stereo, he looks at Steve with surprise.

"Did you....?" he begins and then shakes his head, a smile rapidly taking over his expression. Recognition flashes across his face and the smile quickly splits into the widest grin Steve's ever seen on his face. Steve doesn't have to offer his hand, Bucky grabs it. Seconds later, they're in the center of a rapidly growing crowd.

Bucky's right hand takes Steve's and his left rests upon his hip. The flush that burns his skin is nothing compared to the way that Bucky's gaze smolders into his. He's still as skilled as ever, Steve notes, as he sways to the familiar rhythm that fills the rapidly closing space between them.

"It's been 70 years. Do you still remember how?" Steve asks.

"I couldn't forget," Bucky murmurs.

Around them, couples have found partners and they all sway and move in time to the music, but Steve has his eyes on Bucky. Their foreheads touch and Steve can't help but close his eyes as his arms move to slip around Bucky's neck. Hands rest on his hips and a shudder runs through him, unfamiliar with the sensation of Bucky touching him.

"I missed this," he hears. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Buck," Steve replies.

And it's all he can to do breathe when lips press to his. His hands are on Bucky's cheeks, pulling him closer and with every second, his heart beats faster. It's sloppy and uncoordinated and Steve has to chuckle to himself over it all.

"Something funny?" Bucky whispers.

"For how many girls you dated, you're kind of sloppy when you kiss," Steve teases.

"Shut up or I won't kiss you again."


End file.
